(A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting and device, more particularly, to a connecting device for a plastic screen panel and a table. This connecting device facilitates an easy mounting of the table to any height of the screen panel. Accordingly, an integral and complete appearance is achieved and ensured.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
The plastic screen panel has been widely used in partitioning and decorating the office. This kind of screen panel can be assembled on site to form an individual working space for each staff member. This plastic screen panel is easy to wash and clean and, accordingly, it has become the main stream in decorating and positioning the office.
In the very beginning, the table is just enclosed by two screen panels located at three sides. No physical connection is provided between the table and the screen panel. Both the table and the screen panels are separated from each other. Accordingly, when the screen panel is bumped by something, the alignment between the screen panel and the table is lost. As a result, a space is formed between the screen panel and the table, for receiving debris. This results in an inconvenience to the office.
Hence, a connecting device is provided between the table and the screen panel to secure the alignment therebetween. By this provision, not only the connection between the table and the screen panels is enhanced, but also the legs of the table are replaced by the screen panels. The connecting mechanism, such as a steel or aluminum bracket, of this connecting device is attached to the side wall of the screen panels, then the table can be supported by the bracket. On the other hand, the connecting mechanism includes a supporting beam having attaching hooks at both sides and an associated positioning plate which has a plurality of lengthwise positioning holes. The supporting beam can attach with the screen panel by the engagement with the hooks and the positioning holes and, accordingly, the table is supported firmly by the supporting beam. In the connecting mechanism, the height of the supporting beam can be easily adjusted to meet different requirements. Even though this arrangement provides an enhanced connection between the screen panel and the table, a plurality of supporting beams and supporting positioning plates are required which increases the complexity and cost of the connecting mechanism. Above all, the positioning holes of the positioning plate are exposed and, the integrity of the screen panel is lost.